


Just Three Words

by MysticLee333



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticLee333/pseuds/MysticLee333
Summary: It really was his fault. If only he'd said those three damn words, or explained why he said no. He couldn't even figure out why he actually voices that instead of the words he REALLY wanted to say.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki
Kudos: 26





	Just Three Words

"I love you."

"No."

The scene replayed in his head over and over as his vision began to blur. He whipped his eyes looking over the one on the other side of the glass. He didn't want to walk in. This was his fault. He should've been more honest in that moment. He should've said yes like he really wanted.

He let go of a shiver as some members of the Autumn troupe went in to visit. Sakyo wasn't there. He still wasn't informed of what happened since he was at work. Banri sat near the head of the hospital bed, glaring at the wall as if it would reverse time. Juza stood himself in the corner, facing the wall. He still couldn't believe it happened. Omi.... He was in a chair, leaning on the bed crying as he grabbed a hold of Taichi's hand.

Finally there was Taichi. His body lay completely limp on the white bed, eyes closed and breath uneven. His body was covered in injuries due to the accident. And Yuki stood there watching from the hallway, just wishing he could bring the boy back.

"I'm so sorry..." He choked out closing his eyes.

They were just sowing up some of the costumes for the next play. Everything was going well before Taichi looked over at Yuki with a serious face.

"I need to tell you something," Yuki hummed in response to the red head. He didn't even bother looking away from his work. "Yuki I think... No I know this," he said moving over and gabbing Yuki by the chin moving his face so that he was looking directly at Taichi. "I love you...." He said with all the confidence he could muster up.

Yuki looked at him with dead eyes. He could tell Taichi wasn't messing with him. He felt that way towards Yuki. For real. Yuki's heart skipped a beat at the thought. He was so happy he felt as though he was flying.

"Yuki...."

That's right. He needed to respond. He opened his mouth with every intention to say the same three words back, but his mind went blank and the words got stuck. He got mad at himself for not being able to say three damn words.

"No," he mentally screamed at himself, little did he know, that word was the one he actually voices, even in the little whisper.

The room fell silent, Taichi letting Yuki go as he looked down. His eyes watered and his body trembled as he thought over what to do next. Still, he smiled. Even when the tears left his face.

"I'm sorry. I should've known better. Let's call it quits for now yeah?" He asked through sobs. Yuki felt horrible. He reached it for Taichi wanting to tell him the truth. He needed to know the truth.

Taichi ignored Yuki's attempt and got up. He bowed to the young boy then walked out silently.

Yuki let out a sob looking at the now damaged body of Taichi. It really was his fault. If only he'd said those three damn words, or explained why he said no. He couldn't even figure out why he actually voices that instead of the words he REALLY wanted to say.

He walked into the room, each step being a struggle. Banri turned his gaze to the green haired boy and his glare suddenly disappeared. Yuki ignored him however, he had one goal in mind.

He moved over to the side of the bed opposite to Omi. He reached down and grabbed Taichi's cold hand. He gave it a small squeeze as if hoping that would bring back the warmth the happy boy would always give off. Yuki missed that warmth.

He let out another sob now crying freely.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," he cried falling t his knees.

He didn't let go of Taichi's hand. He refused. He placed his forehead on the side of the bed closing his eyes tightly. He didn't like seeing Taichi like this. He missed the energy, the smile, the everything. Everything Taichi was. He missed it.

"I love you too, so please," he spoke into the space.

The room fell silent to everything but the quiet sobs of Omi and Yuki as well as the beep every now and again of Taichi's heart monitor. Yuki shook on the floor feeling as though his entire world was slowly crumbling.

There was a sudden change in the beeps that tok place in the room as they sped up. Everyone turned to the heart monitor and instantly, Barni was on his feet and out the the door to lol for someone to help.

Yuki looked from the monitor to Taichi. He quickly got to his feet and moved to his face, grabbing a cheek with each hand.

"No Taichi please," he begged the one currently bed ridden. Yuki felt desperate. He wanted to tell Taichi. He wanted him awake so he could give him a real answer.

Then the monitor gave out the dreaded long continuous beep telling the in the room that his heart.... It's stopped.

Yuki felt as though everything in his world was crashing. He quickly moved and kissed Taichi's lips as if that would bring him back.

"Please Taichi. Don't let it end like this. Please! Come back! I love you! Don't leave me!" He yelled frantically gripping the bed.

Someone grabbed the boy and he was slowly pulled away from Taichi's body, screaming and kicking as doctors surrounded the boy, hoping to save him.

Yuki let out a sigh. He needed to talk to Taichi. He just couldn't figure out how.

Suddenly Tenma ran into the shared room with a face of worry. Yuki couldn't help the deadpan look on his face.

"Yuki we need to get to the hospital!" He yelled out. Yuki raised an eyebrow at this ad Tenma walked over, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from his sowing equipment.

Why would he even need to go to the hospital? Why was Tenma panicking? What the heck was going on?

"It's Taichi," those two words suddenly made his heart sink. What happened to Taichi? "He was crossing a road. I don't know why he didn't look. There was a bus..."that was all Yuki needed to hear to be rushing out of the room, forcing tears back so he could see where he was going.

Yuki looked down when the doctor shook his head with a sad expression. This couldn't be happening. Taichi.... He was.... He couldn't be....

Yuki fell to his knees and let out a loud, shrill scream that tore at his throat.

This is my fault he thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around his shaking body.


End file.
